jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
El Pollo Jumanji
El Pollo Jumanji is the 10th episode of the Jumanji animated series. Plot Peter tried to talk to Maria, but Rock claims Maria is his girlfriend and hangs Peter over a fence. In Jumanji, Peter complains that everyone must think he's a loser while carrying a giant jar containing a swarm of bees. The three use the jar to escape porcupines and monkeys, but the jar smashes, releasing the bees and splattering them with honey. The angry bees turn their attack on the monkeys, driving them off. Judy realizes that solves their clue ("Its not so funny to waste some honey") and the two return home. Peter tries to impress Maria with the Jumanji game. Just as they're about to begin playing, Rock shakes Peter upside down causing the dice to roll out of his pocket, giving them the clue "Lose the battle and win the war, its what best enemies are for". All four are sucked into the game; Rock thinks its a virtual reality game but Maria is scared. Alan isn't happy about them bringing in Rock and Maria, but Judy explains about Maria. Rock tries to bully Alan, but Alan beats him and offers Peter help. Peter is eaten by a flowers, but Rock saves him and defeats a tiger. Judy starts to believe that Jumanji's making things easy for Rock as a punishment for Peter being a show-off. Rock insults Jumanji and the Manjis show up. When Peter tells Tribal Bob that Maria's a friend but Rock isn't, the Manjis capture Rock to eat him. The other four try to rescue him but are caught by Van Pelt. They trick him into hunting Rock. The four exchange Rock for a giant chicken which has been pursuing them. Judy realizes that Peter and Rock are best enemies and by saving Rock, Peter won the war and solved their clue. The four are sent back to school, but Jumanji erased Maria and Rock's memories of their adventure for some unknown reason (but likely to teach Peter a lesson about showing off to improve his ego). Taking Judy's advice, Peter asks Maria to hang out with him some time and she happily agrees. Rock tries to make a fool of Peter once again, but Maria is fed up of Rock's behaviour and rejected his affections, leaving him standing in the hall in disbelief with a hole in his pants. Continuity *Maria does not appear in the series again. *The Giant Chicken being hunted by the Manjis was continued from in the previous episode. *The fact that Jumanji has the power to erase memories was previously seen with Nora. This can be seen as an additional power of time control, but also leaving some instances unchanged such as Rock's torn pants. **Instances of Jumanji saving data or leaving things still unchanged were later used in Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. *The plot of the 2017 film bears a striking resemblance to this episode, concerning Jumanji being played in Brantford School and taking two boys and two girls into the Jumanji realm, meeting a long time trapped player and having to deal with Van Pelt while learning to get along with each other. Category:Episodes